The present invention relates to 6,11-dihydro-11-(N-substituted-4-piperidylidene)-5H-benzo[5,6]cyclohepta[1 ,2-b]pyridines and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of using such compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,924, 3,717,647 and 4,282,233, European published Application No. 0042544 and Villani et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 15, No. 7, pp 750-754 (1972) describe certain 11-(4-piperidylidene)-5H-benzo[5,6]cyclohepta[1,2-b]pyridines as antihistamines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,036 describes certain N-substituted piperidylidene compounds.